¡Te reto!
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Es un dia lluvioso de verano, lo que tiene encerradas en casa a Sakurako y Himawari. A la chica de cabello azul no le disgusta esto, pues gusta de admirar como cae la lluvia, pero la calma terminara cuando su amiga de la infancia quiera combatir el aburrimiento con un juego nuevo: ¡Te reto! [Sakurako x Himawari]


¡Te reto!

Era una tranquila tarde en casa de Ohmuro Sakurako, la inquieta y ruidosa miembro del consejo estudiantil. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, obligando a la rubia a permanecer dentro de casa junto con su amiga de la infancia y, a la vez, rival, enemiga y principal víctima, Himawari. Solo podían estar sentadas frente a la ventana de la habitación mirando como el agua se escurría por el cristal y las nubes descargaban su ira contra las casas del distrito. Era un día con un mal clima para Sakurako.

Como ya era costumbre desde hacía unos años, ambas hacían la tarea juntas en el hogar de la familia Ohmuro, pues los padres de la joven rubia no se encontraban por el trabajo y su la hermana mayor no era capaz de soportarlo; la única disponible era Himawari que, por alguna razón y a pesar del difícil carácter de Sakurako, era la única que podía soportarle y explicarle los ejercicios de matemáticas de forma que entendiera con aparente facilidad. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión ya habían terminado con los deberes escolares, no tenían nada más que hacer y estaban atrapadas en casa.

–Estoy aburrida –renegó Sakurako como solía hacerlo cuando algo no le agradaba.

–Qué raro en ti –dijo Himawari con toda calma. Mientras que su amiga estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, ella disfrutaba estar sentada frente a la ventana admirando como el agua se precipitaba mientras bebía con calma una lata de jugo de naranja–. A veces tienes que tomarte un tiempo y calmarte, ya sabes, ordenar tu mente y buscar…

–Juguemos algo –le interrumpió Sakurako saltando a la cama–. Juguemos a "Te reto".

–¿Al menos me escuchaste? –le reclamó la peliazul ligeramente molesta.

–Tus enormes tetas no me dejan oírte –respondió burlona.

–¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

–Igual que la talla de tu brasier –insistía Sakurako en molestarla y lo estaba logrando; Himawari ya se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella, incluso se le había botado la sien. Sintiendo que el peligro estaba a centímetros de ella, mostró su mejor sonrisa y le acompaño con una voz más delicada–. ¿No quieres jugar?

–Está bien… –se calmó Himawari dando un gran suspiro; por más molesta que estuviera, no podía negarse a Sakurako cuando mostraba una faceta tierna, aunque fuese un trampa–; ¿Qué es eso de "Te reto"?

–Todo el mundo lo sabe –le respondió con un gesto altivo.

–Todos en tú mundo lo saben…

–Bien, bien, te explico. El juego de "Te reto" consiste en hacer los retos que se nos ocurran; yo te reto a hacer algo y debes hacerlo, o sino, tendrás un castigo –esto último lo dijo con un tono sospechoso.

–¿Qué clase de castigo? –preguntó de inmediato la chica de cabello azul, no podía confiar en su ruidosa amiga.

–Pues podría ser –dudó un momento. Miró por cada rincón de su cuarto hasta que chasqueó los dedos, en gesto de tener una idea. Fue a su escritorio y tomó unos broches binder[1] y se los mostró a Himawari–. ¡Listo! Por cada reto que no se cumpla, nos pondremos uno de estos en un dedo. Cuando tengas diez tendrás que comprarme un helado.

–Querrás decir, la que tenga diez le compra un helado a la otra –le corrigió, aunque ya sabía cómo haría Sakurako para justificar su comentario.

–Estás equivocada –respondió con un tono burlón–. ¡Yo no pienso perder ante ti!

–Te reto a pararte de manos por cinco minutos –le dijo con toda la frialdad que podía. Quizá Sakurako tenía listas varias torturas, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Y que mejor momento para atacar que ese, cuando alardeaba de su superioridad.

–Espera… ¿Qué? –estaba desprevenida.

–Ya lo dije, tienes el primer reto del juego.

–¡Tramposa! –le reclamó enérgicamente, pero no tenía caso pelear, había caído en su propio juego.

Sin hablar más, Sakurako puso las manos en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza entre estas, se impulsó con las piernas y quedó parada de manos por unos segundos, solo para dar una marometa y caer de espalda sobre el tapete de su habitación. Había perdido el primer reto. Sin perder tiempo, Himawari se acercó a ella y, tomando su mano, le puso un broche en el dedo índice.

–¡Duele! –se quejó la rubia–. ¡Tetona malvada!

–Fue tu idea jugar así –le reclamó al instante. Había bajado la guardia.

–Te reto a pasar por debajo de mi cama en veinte segundos –expresó de pronto Sakurako. Ahora el juego era en serio.

Como si fuera un robot, Himawari se lanzó al suelo y se arrastró bajo la cama de la rubia, o eso pensaba hacer. La cama de Sakurako estaba muy cerca del suelo y, aunque su cabeza entró por completo, tuvo problemas al querer meter el resto de su cuerpo. Por más que se empujara con sus piernas, su pecho se negaba a cooperar; cuando al fin pudo entrar, solo escuchó el grito de Sakurako, indicando que ya había cumplido con el tiempo límite. Resignada por perder, estiró los brazos para intentar salir, asomando sus manos al otro lado de la cama; como era de esperarse, la traviesa rubia no perdió la oportunidad y le colocó el broche en su dedo índice.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Himawari–. ¡Al menos sácame de aquí!

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esos bultos son muy grandes? –se mofó de ella Sakurako mientras levantaba la cama lo suficiente para que la cautiva pudiera salir deslizándose por el suelo–. Ya lo dije, no podrás derrotarme.

–Eso crees… –la miró maliciosamente; sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada asesina, tan fuerte era que se podía ver como un rayo las conectaba a ambas–. ¡Te reto a balancear tres libros en tu cabeza por dos minutos!

–¡Te reto a hacer malabares con fruta por dos minutos! –respondió al reto Sakurako.

Acabaron de hablar y, tras tomar un puñado de broches, cada una bajó hacia la sala para tomar lo que necesitaban para el reto; Himawari entró a la cocina y tomo tres naranjas, dispuesta a superar a Sakurako, que sacó el recetario de su madre, la guía telefónica y uno de los libros de su hermana mayor. Aun mirándose con remarcado odio, cada una se dispuso a cumplir con su desafío; la jovencita Ohmuro se llevó los libros a la cabeza, sin soltarlos, por su lado, la mayor de las Furutani tomó con fuera las naranjas, dos en cada mano. Estaban paradas a mitad de la sala, mirando el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa; mismo reloj que los padres de la rubia se obligaron a comprar para que ella pudiera leer la hora. Cuando el minutero pasó de cinco a seis, Sakurako soltó su pila de libros y Himawari comenzó a hacer malabares. No pasaron más de cuarenta segundos cuando ambas dejaron caer sus objetos y se hicieron merecedoras de un broche en sus dedos medios.

–¡Te reto a… hacer el reto de la canela[2]! –chilló la chica de pecho plano.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundida la otra.

–¿Qué no tienes internet en tu casa? –le recalcó–. Llenas una cuchara de canela y te la intentas tragar.

–¡Eso suena repulsivo!

–Es un reto y debes cumplirlo ahora –rió maléficamente–. Ni tus enormes pechos te salvaran de esta.

–Ya verás –aceptó el desafío.

Himawari entró de nuevo a la cocina, tomó una cuchara sopera y el frasco donde guardaban la canela; no hacía falta pedirlas, desde antes de preescolar ella visitaba el hogar Ohmuro y lo conocía a la perfección. Estaba por completo decidida a cumplir aquel ridículo desafío, pero al ver la gran cantidad de canela que debía ingerir, el valor inicial se esfumaba como el ratón que huye del gato. Ahora el nervio le dominaba.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te dio miedo? –le fastidiaba Sakurako con una risita burlona.

–¡Para nada! –contestó Himawari, llevando la cuchara a su boca y vaciando la canela sobre su lengua.

Sakurako esperaba que una tos horrenda atacara a su amiga, que dejaría escapar toda la canela arrojando nubes polvorientas por toda la cocina. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Himawari no hizo gesto alguno, sus ojos no estaban llorosos, ni se aclaraba la garganta, no mostraba señas de alguna molestia.

–Eso fue fácil –dijo desconcertada; miró a Sakurako que permanecía asombrada y añadió con una risita–: Estaba nerviosa por nada.

–¡Eso no debía pasar! –renegó Sakurako al ver frustrado su plan–. ¡Dame eso! –le ordenó, arrebatándole la cuchara–. Si tú puedes, yo también lo haré.

–¿Segura? Se reseca la boca horrible –le advirtió de buena fe la peliazul.

–¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Rétame!

–Si eso quieres… Te reto a hacer el reto de la canela.

–¡Y cumpliré! –exclamó una energética Sakurako. Llenó la cuchara de canela y, sin decir nada, se la llevó a la boca, convencida de que igualaría la proeza de su amiga; pero que equivocada estaba. En cuanto cerró sus labios, una fuerte tos le atacó y toda la canela que había consumido, fue expulsada en una densa nube marrón[3].

–¡Ja! –señaló Himawari–. ¡Has perdido otro retó! –no tuvo respuesta alguna; Sakurako había corrido al fregadero a vomitar.

Los retos y desafíos ridículos continuaron; desde colgarse de cabeza en el armario, hasta armar un rompecabezas en menos de un minuto, saltar el sofá más grande de la sala, llamar a la policía para hacer una broma telefónica, entre otras situaciones extrañas se hicieron presentes. Y todo parecía terminar en un empate. Ambas habían acumulado nueve castigos; sus dedos eran víctimas de las presión de los broches binder, y aunque dolía al principio, el bajo flujo de sangre les había adormilado las yemas, haciendo más soportable el dolor.

Era el turno de Sakurako. Había cumplido el último reto de Himawari: pasar diez minutos en total silencio; aquello fue toda una tortura para su naturaleza escandalosa, pero el orgullo pudo más y cumplió satisfactoriamente. Ahora debía pensar en algo bueno, en algo que le afianzara la victoria ante la rival de toda su vida. Pero las ideas se le acabaron, no tenía más torturas para Himawari.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? –se mofó la peliazul.

–Estoy pensando, déjame.

Y una brillante idea le llegó a la mente, aquel reto que le aseguraría la victoria sobre Himawari. Sabía que por nada del mundo, ni aunque la vida de Kaede dependiera de ello, sería capaz de realizar.

–¡Te reto a... –comenzó, estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que no pasaría nada–, besarme!

–¡¿Qué?! –se exaltó Furutani.

Un silencio profundo se apoderó de la sala. Sakurako no paraba de sonreír confiada, estaba segura que ya había ganado el juego; pero la mente de Himawari estaba hecha un remolino: no quería perder, no esperaba que ese fuese el as bajo la manga de la rubia, y, en verdad, no le molestaría besarla.

–Vamos, vamos. Te quedan unos segundos –decía socarrona Sakurako, incluso cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios.

Al verla de ese modo, Himawari no pudo resistirlo. La inquieta, ruidosa y cabeza hueca de su amiga lucia tan linda en ese momento, era un cuadro indescriptible el que tenía ante ella; la impresión que le daba era tan grande que hasta era capaz de ver pequeñas burbujas flotando alrededor de aquella, aunque también podría deberse a que había ingerido jabón líquido hacia quince minutos. Sin dudarlo un momento más, tomó a Sakurako de los hombros y, cerrando también sus ojos, le plató un beso en los labios.

Ohmuro no esperaba que eso ocurriera; abrió los ojos asombrada al sentir los labios de Himawari junto a los suyos. Eran suaves y cálidos, con un ligero sabor a jabón con canela, pero desapareció rápido. Aunque el principio se resistió un poco, aquel beso le trasmitió una sensación placentera que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo, tan fuerte era que el dolor de los binder desapareció; en verdad disfrutaba que Himawari le estuviese besado, y le correspondió.

Afuera había dejado de llover. En el cielo se abrió un pequeño hueco entre las nubes que dejó pasar los últimos rayos del sol, para que pudieran brindar unos últimos minutos de calor, pero ningún calor en el mundo era más agradable que el propio del beso de Himawari.

–Dejó de llover –dijo ella mirando por la ventana.

–Ya era hora –Sakurako intentó recuperar su carácter quejumbroso, dormido de momento y sustituido por una chica de mejillas sonrosadas–; estas cosas me están matando.

–Todo fue tu idea –respondió Himawari. También tenía el rostro colorado–. Todo…

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, no hacía falta hablar. Aquel beso, aunque fuera solo por un juego, había sido lo más sincero y real que habían experimentado juntas; resumía lo que sentían en su totalidad y que por años habían disfrazado con una amistosa rivalidad.

–¿Empate? –preguntó Sakurako. Por primera vez, no tenía palabras.

–Sí, empate –estuvo de acuerdo Himawari–. Pero… aún podemos ir por ese helado.

–¿Y tú pagas? –preguntó con una voz entusiasmada.

–¡Claro! ¿Acaso tengo opción? –dijo la chica de grandes pechos con una sonrisa que fingía resignación.

–¡Entonces vámonos! –la rubia le tomó de la mano y se la llevó jalando hacia la puerta principal–. Anda monstruo pechugón; antes de que cierren.

Y así dieron por terminado el juego, un juego que les hizo sufrir y reír, que comenzó para matar el aburrimiento de la berrinchuda Sakurako; pero que, sin que ellas supieran y aunque quizá fuera pronto, había terminado por unirlas aún más al poder expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos de una forma tan sincera e inocente. Solo el tiempo les revelaría el significado de aquel beso, aunque lo más seguro es que también podrían hacerlo Chitose o Akane Akaza.

* * *

_Hola y muy buenas [según la hora en que leas esto]. Espero que le fic fuera de su completo agrado, sé que es algo extraño porque se sale de lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir. Pasé de la acción a la comedia romántica yuri, pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Y como no estarlo, si mis "conejillos de indias" fueron mi pareja favorita de YuruYuri, la indomable y escandalosa Sakurako y la amable pechugona de Himawari. Una pareja que no puede estar junta ni separada. Imaginar una situación en la cual estas chicas se dieran un beso era fácil, pero justificarlo no tanto. Y así surgió esta idea, un raro juego de retos que serviría como puente que conectara los sentimientos de estas chicas._

_¡Y por último! Más no por ello menos importante, quiero dedicarle este fanfic a mi querida, amada y adorada novia Thelma, porque sé que ama el yuri más que yo [y que a mi jeje] y también fue la que me introdujo a este mundo de relaciones entre chicas que va desde los más conmovedor hasta lo más gracioso. ¡Gracias nee!_

_Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!_

* * *

[1] Son los broches negros con los que se sujetan los papeles.

[2] Al recomienda ver los videos de Dross, Caeli, Nacho y Sofía, entre otros que han hecho este reto. Las reacciones son… interesantes XD

[3] ADVERENCIA: Al recomienda NO realizar el "reto de la canela", o les pasara como a Sakurako.


End file.
